legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S3 P14/Transcript
(Alex, Jessica and Nettle are seen on the beach lying on their backs after swimming) Alex: *Sigh* Now this is the life. Jessica: Yep. Reminds me a lot about the days before The Federation showed up. Alex: Has been awhile since they tried anything against us. Jessica: True. But let's not jinx anything now Alex. Alex: Sorry if I did. Jessica: How was your first time swimming Nettle? Nettle: I must admit. The water felt.... Good. Alex: Hell yeah it did. Jessica: It always feels good to get in the water on days like this. Alex: Yep. Nettle: Well, it was okay. Jessica: Okay? Alex: Dude it was awesome! Nettle: I guess. Jessica: *Pokes Nettle's side* Come on, you enjoyed it way more than that! Nettle: Okay I'll admit I did enjoying the swimming part. I never really had a chance to swim. I always went by boat. Alex: Why? Nettle: Because, I never thought swimming would be safe. Jessica: Well, I guess it does depend on where you are and what body of water it is. Alex: Yeah. (The three then sit in silence before Alex realizes something) Alex: Say guys, do you know where Erin and Rose went? Jessica: Hmm? *Looks over* Guess they must have gone back inside. Alex: Did they? Jessica: Maybe. Nettle: I don't remember them saying they were. Alex: Huh, weird. (The three then hear rustling from the bushes again) Alex: Hm? Nettle: What's that? Jessica: Not sure. Here, you go inside and find the other two, I'll check on the noise. Nettle: Yeah I've had enough beach for one day. Alex: Yeah. See you inside Jess. Jessica: Right. (The three get up as Alex and Nettle head inside. Jessica then walks out into the woods) Jessica: Hello? Anyone there? (No response) Jessica: Hellooooo. Is there an animal out here? (Jessica looks around before she notices something on the ground) Jessica: Huh? (Jessica bends down and looks to find drag marks on the ground) Jessica: Drag marks? (Jessica also notices some slime) Jessica: Wait.. Slime? (Rustle sounds) Jessica: ! Hello?? (Jessica looks around in fear) Jessica: L-Look, if you're from X's nest and you're pranking me, it's not funny! This is scaring me! (A small tendril is seen crawling out from the bushes before it gently strokes Jessica's back) Jessica: *Shudders* H-Huh?! (Jessica turns but finds nothing behind her) Jessica: W-Who just touched me?! (Jessica looks around then suddenly a tendril feels her back again) Jessica: AHH! *Turns* (Jessica finds nothing) Jessica: Who keeps doing that?! (Another tendril then strokes Jessica's side) Jessica: *Jumps and giggles* Stop that! Who are you and where are you!? (A few more tendrils then wrap around Jessica's ankles and pull her to the ground) Jessica: OW!! (Jessica lies on the ground trying to figure out what just happened) Jessica: *Groans* What the....? (Jessica sees the tendrils wrapped around her ankles) Jessica: The hell?? (Suddenly the tendrils pull Jessica up as she starts to hang upside down) Jessica: AH! HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!?! (Suddenly out of a push, a red and black Targhul steps out) ???: Well. Hello there sexy. Jessica: Huh?? ???: You heard me. (The Targhul walks up to Jessica and looks around at her body) ???: *Whistle* I got you in the right outfit girly. Jessica: *Blushes* H-Hey! Stop staring at me like that! This is my bikini! ???: Oh so that's what humans call a bikini. *Clicks tongue* Nice. (Jessica struggles against the tendrils) ???: Ah ah ah, no escape for you. Jessica: What are you trying to do here?! ???: Simple. I'm looking for fine females like yourself. I'm here to take you back to my Alpha. Jessica: Wh-What?! Who are you!? And what Alpha?! ???: Names Razor babe. And you'll see soon enough. Jessica: I don't want to see anything! I want down! (Jessica's hand begins to glow before Razor attaches a Power Dampener to her wrist) Jessica: W-What?? Razor: No. Jessica: Wait, w-where did you- Razor: I had to tear into a few Feds to get that gem. Can't have my babe trying to hurt me like that. Jessica: I am NOT your babe! Razor: Hmm.... (Razor looks at Jessica's metal arm) Razor: Metal huh? Hot. Jessica: S-Shut up! Let me down! Razor: Aww come on kid, put a smile on that face for once. Don't be so angry. Jessica: I said let me down now! The blood is rushing to my head! Razor: If you insist. (The tendrils then drop Jessica onto the ground) Jessica: Ow! (The tendrils then wrap Jessica's ankles together as Razor starts to drag her away) Jessica: No! No wait! Razor: Let's go. Jessica: NO!! ALEX!! SOMEBODY!!! (Jessica screams as the scene fades out. It then cuts to a few hours later as Erin and Rose are seen inside of a cell) Erin: *Moans*..... Rose: Where.....Where are we...? What happened...? (Erin and Rose and see they are in a cell) Rose: H-Hey! Wh-What is this!? Erin: *Goes up and grabs the bars* Hey! Let us out! (No response) Erin: Anyone here?! Rose: *Comes up* Hello! Erin: HEY!! SOMEONE SAY SOMETHING!! (No response) Rose: What the hell is going on?? Erin: I don't know but I'm not sticking around to find out! (Erin pulls her arms back and thrusts them forward to do an ice blast. But nothing happens) Erin: Huh?? Rose: What is it?! Erin: My powers! They won't work! (Rose then tries to use her powers as well, but nothing happens) Rose: Mine too! Erin: What's going on?! (Rose then looks down to find a Dampener wrapped around her ankle. She then sees one wrapped around Erin's ankle as well.) Rose: Look! Erin: *Looks down* WHAT?!?! (Erin reaches down and tries to pull off the Dampener) Erin: COME ON! GET OFF ME!! Rose: *Tries pulling hers off* ITS NOT COMING OFF! Erin: Dammit! What is this bullshit?! ???: Oh it's not bullshit. (The two girls see the Targhul that kidnapped them step in) Erin: *Gaps* You!! Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts